


Touch-Move

by ancient_moonshine



Series: water in the dust [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor and Senator AU, M/M, Pining, Politics, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand-kissing, touch-starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_moonshine/pseuds/ancient_moonshine
Summary: Senator Ren makes his first move against the Emperor. Hux falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Political stuff is short but to the point, fluff is bottom-heavy.

In the end, Hux approves the bill – but with substantial amendments favouring the Free Territories. The Empire can’t afford another military conflict so soon after putting down the Resistance, and destabilizing the (mostly) legitimate local government units established in the Outer Rim would just open up the region to the rule of criminal cartels – from the First Order’s experience, a far costlier and messier outcome in the long run.

Hux isn’t happy about it. This concession would have repercussions. Already there’s grumbling in the stands. It will be survivable, though – he has Phasma and his troops to ensure it, and he’d rather not expend any more energy quelling a rebellion than getting actual things done.

Ren corners him after he adjourns the session. He stiffens, does his best _not_ to glare. Ren’s eyes flicker like he catches the expression ripple across his face, anyway.

Phasma’s features are shrouded by her stormtrooper’s helmet, but by her body language Hux can tell she’s wary. While Hux doubts Ren would attempt to assassinate him, he’s heard rumours about the Tatooinian senator’s violent rages – among other things - and had been subject enough to the volatile shift of his moods to not feel a prickle of unease when Ren steps forward, once again too close. Only a glance stays Phasma’s hand from her blaster.

Ren’s Twi’lek assistance gives him a pointed glance, but he ignores her. All his focus is on Hux, and it makes the back of his neck prickle.

“Your grace,” Ren says. “May I have a word alone?"

Phasma stiffens, and Hux can imagine the scowl behind her helmet. To the surprise of those around the room (and his own), Hux speaks.

“You may go, Phasma. And the others with you.” They obey, of course. They would not be his guards if they didn’t know when to obey his every word. He can still sense Phasma’s hesitation, however, as the doors to the audience chamber close behind her, the rest of the milling crowd already having poured out. Hux and Ren are left alone.

“Well, Lord Ren.” Hux finally speaks, sharp and slightly waspish and making no effort to hide it, Ren’s always needled it out of him no matter how he tried to layer his words with flattery and niceties. “To what reason do I owe this pleasure?”

Ren’s face is free from expression. Impassiveness bordering on indifference, none of the impassioned fury of three days ago. None of the softness of yesterday. As always, Hux feels like he’s being stripped to the raw bones under the intensity of his gaze, exposed and made small.

_His eyes were liquid, warm and unguarded and Hux realizes with a sharp jolt that Ren’s not aware of the expression on his face.  He looks away, heat crawling up the back of his neck._

Hux’s temper flares at the memory, his already sour mood darkening even further. A small smirk tugs up the corner of Ren’s lips, imperceptible to anyone but Hux. Hux opens his mouth, hoping to tell him _fuck off_ in the most polite way possible, when Ren finally speaks.

“Thank you,” Ren’s voice is quiet, his words hanging in the air between them. Hux stares, surprised. Ren’s eyes are dark and steady and solemn, fire burning deep and his mouth quirks in a smile. Hux flushes when he realizes the silence has stretched on for too long to be acceptable.

(He’s smiling, the same way he did during the assembly, and it’s startling how it changes his face, makes him look years younger, softer-)

 “Speechless is a good look on you, Emperor.” Teasing, light, and thoroughly _irreverent_ even when Ren’s addressed him by his title that Hux scowls.

“The stability of the Empire is what matters most to me, Lord Ren.” He says stiffly. “I only wish to avoid further conflict. I know full well how protracted military conflicts benefit no one in the long run.”

“Coruscant will not be happy,” Ren says. It sounds like a warning. Hux knows it as a fact.

“Those old oligarchs certainly won’t. Regardless, the integrity of the First Order comes first before their business interests.” He shouldn’t talk this freely. Ren’s not his _adviser,_ he’s possibly one of Hux’s most dangerous political enemies. But then hands are closing around his wrists, against the bare skinbetween the hem of his sleeves and his gloves. and Hux sucks in a startled breath.  Pure instinct almost has Hux reaching for the vibroblade tucked up his sleeve, but Ren holds him immobile.

 “Who’s going to protect you?” Ren asks, and he sounds so _earnest_ that Hux stares at him, more than a little taken aback.

“… I’m not sure I understand your game, Lord Ren, but I’m certain you haven’t failed to notice my retinue -“ Ren’s grip tightens, and Hux stumbles as he's pulled forward. Ren’s breath is very warm, his skin even more so when he tugs Hux’s gloves off. Tucking them in his pocket and curling his fingers around Hux’s.

His hands are very broad, Hux notes distractedly. Calloused and rough, doubtless from flying and maintenance work– Ren’s a pilot, he’s read it in his dossier. Hux’s own bureaucrat’s hands look delicate in comparison, the skin of his palms too thin, sensitive as Ren strokes an experimental finger downwards.  Heat rises in Hux’s cheeks. He shivers, tries to pull away, but for some reason can’t quite make himself do it.

He can’t remember the last time he was touched like something to be treasured.

Ren’s voice is soft. “You’ve killed so many people. Destroyed so many worlds. How dare you be so human?” 

For once in his life, Hux’s words fail him. He’s silent as Ren brings his hands to his lips, presses a kiss over his palm. Heat gliding up, flushing his skin as Ren skims his lips lightly up Hux’s wrists. Not one from a vassal to his liege lord, but a lover to someone precious and beloved.

“Someone has to protect you,” Ren says. Quietly, against Hux’s skin. With a sharp jolt, Hux realizes he’s trembling.

“If you’re making an offer, Lord Ren, may I remind you I have a team of highly dedicated and loyal bodyguards specifically trained for that very job.” Hux sneers to the best of his ability, tugs his hands out of Ren’s hold. Ren tightens his grip for a moment, as if he has the temerity to refuse to let Hux go – but then he allows Hux to pull himself free. Hux shudders at the loss, but when he straightens his shoulders he’s every inch the Emperor again.

Ren doesn’t move aside, doesn’t even speak. Just continues staring, his expression completely unreadable. He’s about to open his mouth and let out something cutting and sharp when Ren finally speaks.

 “What you’re planning isn’t going to work.” he says. “We’ve tried negotiations before, hundreds of times. They always found a way to drive us underground until we started fighting back.”

“They won’t dare defy me.” Despising his voice for how reed-thin and sharp he’s become. Like a child screaming that he was going to prove to an indifferent, smirking adult how great he would become. But Ren isn’t smirking. If anything he looks. Sad. Tired, as if this was a road he’d trekked over and over and Hux realizes with a jolt that he has. He’d been fighting in the Outer Rim’s Revolutionary war since he was fifteen years old, lived in Tatooine long before that.

Hux has been fighting since he was five. He knows a thing about the numbing exhaustion of violence.

Ren reaches forward, hand hovering as if he’s about to stroke Hux’s cheek, then drops his hand. His  robes brush against Hux’s uniform as he heads to the door, and Hux tries to ignore his disappointment. The longing burning in his skin. It’s only when his nails dig into his palms that he realizes Ren hasn’t returned his gloves.


End file.
